


Trigger

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Gunplay, M/M, jake sort of kinda deepthroating a revolver, literally why am i allowed to write jake, no you read that right, or dirk for that matter, stupid jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You taste like gunpowder.” He mumbles, and you give him a smile.</p><p>“Tastes dangerous, doesn’t it?” You run your hand along his jawline gently. “Dangerous and adventurous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> why is there only, like, two dirkjake gunplay fics here??? um that is not acceptable!!! that was the thought going through my head as i decided to start this fic and luckily for me and all of you i actually finished it. uwu/
> 
> its been on tumblr for about two weeks now but i just got my invitation to ao3 so im only posting it now heheh
> 
> also be gentle with me this is literally the second time ive finished a fic of this... nature... so yeah heh

==> Jake: Take barrel into mouth.

Your eyes rise up to the unshaded eyes of your best bro as you take the barrel of the gun into your mouth. The cool metal has the same, familiar, taste as it always does when you do this, but with the pair of orange eyes watching you it feels entirely different.

The gun itself is shaking a bit and you know it’s because your bro can’t seem to keep his hands still. He’s shaking like mad himself and you wonder how much he’s enjoying watching you. You wonder if it’s as much as you’re enjoying him watching you.

You make quite the show of sucking on the barrel of the revolver; the loud slurping sounds echoing in the room. Your hands fly up to the grip, and you hold them over Dirk’s. The shaking stops, coming to a swift halt under your sure, steady grasp. You pull your lips off, a line of saliva still connecting them to the metal pulls between point A and point B and you can see your bro’s eyes tracing the transparent liquid.

He looks at you with a puzzlingly attractive face and you assume it’s because he doesn’t understand the gun thing. One of your hands drop from the gun and instead replace itself upon Dirk’s cheek where you pull yourself close. You slide your tongue along Dirk’s bottom lip and he graciously takes the muscle in, giving it a suck himself.  He pulls away quickly after that, a mildly repulsed look on his face.

“You taste like gunpowder.” He mumbles, and you give him a smile.

“Tastes dangerous, doesn’t it?” You run your hand along his jawline gently. “Dangerous and adventurous.” You amend.

His hands lower the gun carefully, and you feel the slick metal touch your thigh. It’s a little warmer now, from the heat of the inside of your mouth, but there’s still a shiver that wracks through your body from the mild contact. The shiver causes you to roll your head back gently, eyes screwing shut and lips pressing together in a thin line.

You can almost feel Dirk’s eyes roaming over the sight as you straddle his hips. You hear the smack of his lips as he wets them, moments before setting them against your throat. Dirk kisses your skin with an open mouth, and you feel him suck gently and lick graciously.  You tilt your head a little more, giving him more and more skin to do as he wishes to and he takes the offer.

His free hand moves up your side, pressing sure circles into it with careful fingers. You enjoy the feeling but your mouth curves down as you look at him through your bottom lashes. “Get on with it.” You almost hiss, and you feel the metal leave your thigh.

Dirk’s hand is a bit more sure of itself as he raises the gun at you once more. You’re starring down the barrel and he grazes his finger over the trigger while worrying on his lip. “You have awful form.” You note idly and his eyes go slit for a moment before widening again.

A temporary trigger finger settles itself on its new home, and you nod in Dirk’s direction. His grip tightens and he pulls the trigger. The cylinder swings into action, literally moving and switching to the next chamber. But they’re all empty so you’re in no real harm. The hammer hammers into the firing pin and makes a soft click. Dirk lurches backwards slightly with the recoil of the gun and your breath kind of hitches from the motion. “Shit.” He mutters and you breathe heavily in agreement.

“I can feel the thrill you must get from these things.” Dirk says, scrutinizing the gun in his hands. But you’re ignoring him, instead going for the bottle of lube stashed under the bed. You pull it out and pop the cap, pouring a generous amount into your hand. You don’t really need it all (you’ve done this plenty of times anyway, and the sting is actually rather inviting) but you don’t want to freak Dirk out too much.

You see Dirk’s eyes following your motions as you wipe a lot of the lubricant off on the barrel of the revolver and then coat the remainder of it over your fingers. Once your fingers seem evenly coated enough, you lean back against the headboard and wrap your hand around the bottom of your thighs to find the tight entrance.

His eyes are following your fingers, his hands lowering the gun slightly. “Do you have a nice view there, Strider?” You question, fingers prodding at your own hole. He gulps and nods and you’re just happy to see his cool façade so melted. “I hope you’re ready to start this adventure.” And your finger tip dips into your ass.

One finger is nowhere near enough, and doesn’t even feel uncomfortable anymore, so after maybe a moment of it being there, you slip in your middle finger as well. You drag the digits out and then push them back in a little harder, pushing against your inner walls and smearing the slippery substance everywhere you can reach. You repeat the motion a few more times, one of your eyes squeezed shut and the other slightly open as to watch the blonde’s face.

Dirk’s mouth is slightly agape, watching you meticulously stretch yourself. He looks as though he’s scooted a bit closer to you, and it makes your lips pull up at the edges because he wants this just as much as you do. And that’s clearly evident by his own leaking penis. Your free hand reaches for the lube again and you pop the cap open once more. “C-Come here.” You say to him, nodding your head towards yourself.

When he’s in reach you poke at his free hand with the bottom of the bottle and he seems to understand what you want as he opens up his palm. You squeeze some into his hand, and then toss the bottle aside again. “I want you to do it.” You mention, but he already knows. You idly scissor your own fingers as he slickens his; watching in anticipation. He finishes the job and you pull your digits out, trying not to grunt from the loss, as he replaces them with his own.

You notice his right hand grip tighter on the handle of the revolver as his two fingers slip in and out of your ass at a careful pace. You can read the nervousness on his face, the flush of blood pool in his cheeks and his fingers curl inside of you. “Jake, fuck.” You smile at his breathy words. “I want to be inside you goddamnit.”

“Hold out for me.” Your words are shaky too, and you imagine your face is a mess. “A-add another.” And his ring finger joins his other two in your tight heat. You feel yourself stretching around his fingers and his face pulls in what you think is a painfully beautiful expression.

The drag of his fingers creates a dull pleasure and you bite your lower lip at the feeling. “ _Bully,_ ” you voice is low and is accompanied by a throaty groan and it makes Dirk look into your eyes with a smile in his own.

“Fuck, Jake. You look so good.” His words slip through your ears and curl around your cock. Oh, no, that was his hand. His thumb slides over your tip and smear the bit of precum across it. His deft fingers slide down the side of your shaft and you decide that he can’t be doing that because you don’t want to come yet. You try to translate this note but you only manage a muffled moan. “Beautiful.” Dirk says again and you moan again.

You make an honest effort to try to lift your leg a bit, his fingers dipping inside of you with more force as you do so and you feel them _deep_ , but you try to keep your goal in mind. You tap your toes against the revolver in his hand and nudge it. “Ple-ase. Ple-ase Strider.”

He lifts the gun and traces the sight up your leg until it rests on your hip. “You ready for it English?” His fingers are spread apart inside of you and you feel the pull as they stretch you wider. You can only manage a nod as your teeth clamp down on your bottom lip again. His fingers fall out of you and wrap around the barrel of the gun, finally smearing the clump of lube you had wiped on it up and down the barrel.

The metal glistens with the clear liquid and you sigh at the sight. “Inside.” You command and Dirk moves the end of the barrel to your hole. He’s met with a bit of resistance and you can feel the metal push at you, and finally- finally, finally, _finally_ \- it breaks through the tight ring of muscle.

The sight of the gun is met with even littler resistance and pops in soon after the initial tip of the gun. “Oh,” is the only thing that slips out of your lips and your eyes are squeezed shut.

You hear Dirk chuckle and his breath is suddenly hitting your neck. “I still don’t get why this gets you going so much.” He pushes the revolver in slowly. You feel yourself clenching around the cold metal. “But I love the way it makes you tremble.” And it takes most of what you have to not come right then and there.

Dirk builds up a steady tempo as he pulls and pushes the gun inside of you. His lips are pressing kisses into your collar bone and your skin flares up in heat their wake. And he whispers against your skin, “ _Are you gonna come for me, Jake?_ ” And your head shakes defiantly. “ _Come on, Jakey. Come for me._ ” Then the sight bumps against that spot and you scream. “ _Scream for me._ ” Dirk purrs and you feel the vibrations against your chest. You scream again.

The gun is pounding into your ass and you are meeting the thrusts half way as you push back on the metal. “Oh god, Dirk, ohgodohgod” You feel the head of the ejector rod tap your skin and you moans are coming out louder and more frequently. “Dirk I-“ But his lips meet yours and he eats all your warnings.

He slams into that spot again and you’re so gone. The white streams of come splatters against Dirk’s chest, his hand stills the gun inside of you, but you’re still rutting against it, riding out your orgasm. When you stop moving, your bro removes the weaponry from your hole, leaving you sighing softly. His lips travel down your body and meet up with the abused entry, placing a kiss upon it and you keen into him. “Still got a little fight in ya, English?” He whispers against your ass.

“Get up here, Strider.” You thread your fingers through his hair and yank him up towards you. Your lips smash together in the sloppiest kiss you’ve shared tonight. You can feel yourself getting hard all over again as Dirk’s hands feel their way to your hips, pulling you into his lap.

Dirk’s lips leave yours and move along your jaw line, finally finding purchase on your ear lobe. You feel him take it into his mouth and suck gently, it makes you yelp. “I want to fuck you, Jake.” His drawl slips into your ear, making you grind into him. “Taking that as a yes.”

You lift your hips and reach down to guide him in. He groans loudly when your fingers brush his cock and you can’t help but smile at him. “Sorry I made you wait.” You tell him, lining his tip up with your already stretched entrance. “Let me make it up to you.”

When you sink onto his length the both of you bite out porn-star worthy groans. You sheath him entirely and look up at him through your eyelashes, his amber eyes are clouded over with lust. He leans forward to kiss you, slow and sweet, as you move your hips up, pulling yourself off slowly and then falling back down.

“Too slow.” Dirk smirks, breaking the kiss and pushing you onto your back. He pulls your hips onto himself, hitching your knee over his shoulder. “Scream for me, English.” He says, and he’s thrusting with all his might.

The slap of skin on skin almost drowns out Dirk’s gentle sighs of pleasure, but it isn’t loud enough to quiet your own screaming as he pounds into you with a fast rhythm. He isn’t hitting _that_ spot every time, but he’s hitting it every now and then, making you sigh out his name over and over again. “Dirk Dirk Dirk oh lord, Dirk please” Insistent babbling starts streaming from your lips as you give your bro a hazy glance from under your lashes. Dirk takes it as a prompt to touch you now and you moan out loudly when his fingers curl around your, once again hard, dick.

His pumping becomes paced with his thrusts and you’re quickly hitting a sensory overload taking it all in. “Fuck, Dirk!” You scream out and he nods in agreement. With one of your hands twirled in orange sheets and the other reaching out to grip at his hair, pull him towards you. You seal your lips around his and prod your tongue around in his mouth, taking in all the taste that is _Dirk_.

Thrusts become a little bit shallower and Dirk’s hand gets sloppy in its pumps and twists. Kisses are becoming more wet touching than kisses at all, and you feel yourself coming apart at the seams and you know Dirk is right there with you. “Jake,” Dirk sighs against your skin, against your lips, against your kiss.

“Dirk I love you. I love you so much oh Dirk.” Is your reply, his hand holding your leg around his shoulder tightens its grip a little bit.

“Love you too. Love you so much.” He kisses his reply into your mouth and thrusts as hard as he can. “Gonna com-“

“Inside, inside.” And you push hard against him when he tries to move away. You want to feel it, feel him spilling into you.

Then it’s suddenly happening; Dirk’s hips jerk forward erratically as his liquid fills you up. “Fuckkk Jakeee.” He leans his forward into you and his hand has stopped its movement entirely as he takes in a handful of deep breaths, hips slowly coming to a stop.

Dirk pulls himself out and you can feel the gross trickle of his come slipping down your thighs, but the feeling is quickly replaced by the wet heat of his mouth around your cock as he makes a move to finish you off. It only takes a few good sucks and a hardly audible “Dirk I’m not going to last-“ before you’re shooting your own seed down his throat. He laps any of the missed semen up and swallows it all before meeting you at the headboard of the bed.

You look around him and gently kick the gun onto the floor, it makes a loud clatter but you can’t bring yourself to really care about the noise. Your arms curl around Dirk’s pale body and you burry your face into his chest. “Thank you.”

His hand touches your hair, running fingers through bangs stuck to your forehead with sweat. “I’ll always entertain your adventures, baby.” Dirk leans down to kiss your hair and pulls you closer to him. 


End file.
